The Smooze
"Nothing can adopt the Smooze." -Old Farmer on the Smooze The 'Smooze '''is Discord's pet blob of goo in ''Peppa's Adventures: Next Generation. It is first introduced in "You Smooze You Lose". Appearance The Smooze is a green blob of goo with a face consisting only of a mouth, although it cannot talk. It wears a red bow tie and a blue top hat. The Smooze is shown to have the ability to grow the more things it eats, and also can be shrunken as seen in a few episodes. Role After many failed attempts to find the perfect pet, Discord decides to make his own pet by snapping his fingers, resulting in the creation of the Smooze, who Discord takes a liking to due to it unintentionally causing chaos around town. The Old Farmer then appears out of nowhere and gives one of his dark and gruesome stories about the Smooze's past from the last time it was summoned, saying that nobody can adopt it, but Discord simply gets rid of him with a black hole. Discord brings the Smooze home, and watches in horror as it begins swallowing everything in the mansion, eventually growing so big it oozes through the walls outside. Fearing that the heirs will get mad at him, Discord tries to snap away the Smooze but finds it is immune to his magic. The extremely tired heirs then arrive home, and Discord awaits his punishment. Having not slept the night before, however, the heirs hardly notice anything wrong and simply use the Smooze as a bed, and they all fall asleep, including itself. Discord, realizing that even the most chaotic of things can sometimes bring a family together, kisses the Smooze goodnight and welcomes it to the family. Prominence * "You Smooze You Lose" - Summoned and adopted by Discord. * "Father, Go Figure" - Seen being walked by Discord. * "A Slimy Surprise" - Helps Discord plan a surprise for Matthew Pig. * "Swamp Fever" - Appears being told to stay away from Discord while he has the Blue Flu. * "The Ruby Boots" - Spinfox zooms into it while chasing Mrs. Duck, slowing him down until he passes through. * "User Con" - Discord locks it in the bathroom while he goes to User Con. * "Stalking Small" - It accidentally shrinks itself and Discord, so they decide to take over a bar. * "The People vs. Q" - Discord explains to it that Q stole a nickname of his, and it later helps him sue Q by pretending to be a lawyer. * "Discord's Honour" - Discord yells at it for being lazy. It later turns out that it was pretending to be the Goblin for the whole episode. * "Caden Brute" - Seen at the end of the episode when Caden returns to normal. * "Barb To The Future - Gets slime on Barb's blueprints. Later seen in the 1912's with Discord. * "Clean Heir Day" - It attends the heir's party. * "Soul Succ" - Discord keeps it shrunken down in a jar on his desk at the office. * "Dictating Discord" - Discord, while pretending to be Adolf Hitler, tries to gas him. * "Peppia Wallabies" - Discord brings him to a Peppia Wallabies game in a water bottle. * "Grout's Gonna Get You" - It attends The Grout's play with Discord. * "Too Can Play" - Discord brings him to a tennis game in a bottle hanging from his neck. * "Pranks For Nothing" - Sonic and Shadow prank Discord by overfeeding and expanding it. * "Pop Tart Patrol" - It is mentioned by Spinfox. * "Gotta Go Fat" - Sonic gets fat and Everyone mistakes him for The Smooze. * "Heirs à la Mode" - It starts cooking awful meals for the heirs. * "The Swampsons" - Shrooc mentions it. * "DADD (Dolls Against Dank Driving" - Barb uses it during a montage as a cushion for when she crashes her car, but it backfires and it smothers her. * "Son Of A Beach" - Discord brings it to the beach in a bottle hanging from his neck. * "Les adventures de Peppa: la prochaine génération" - It joins Discord in becoming French. * "The Dance Without Pants" - Goes to the dance party dressed as Elvis Presley. Trivia *The Smooze is confirmed by the creators to be genderless, but the characters always refer to it with male pronouns. Category:Characters Category:PA Category:PA characters Category:PA:NG